From Mudblood to Pureblood
by twilighter53121
Summary: What if Hermione Jean Granger didn't find out she was a witch when she was 11? What if she was related to Blaise Zabini and engaged to Malfoy who feels he knows her from somewhere? Better yet, what if she fell in love with Professor Severus Snape? R&R plz
1. Authors Note: sorry for the long wait

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. After High School, I went off to University and it has been taking up a lot of my time. It doesn't help that I got major writer's block. Anyways, after putting this story down for a while, I took it back up. I am taking a different approach and have changed some things, so you should go back and re-read the chapters before now. I will be reposting them tonight, Tuesday, April 23 after 7:30 Central time. I really hope you guys enjoy the changes I've made and I will try to update now that I know where I want to go with my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just using the basic story.

**WARNING: **Almost everything is OOC. I'm using the basic plot line on when things happen, otherwise, Hermione has never met Harry and Ron. She never knew about the wizarding world and is learning things from the Pureblood perspective. Draco and the others don't act with her like they did when she was with Harry and Ron because they accept her and everything about her. Sorry if there was any confusion. I hope this helps.

Once again I am so sorry for the loooooooooong wait.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Hermione Jean Granger didn't find out she was a witch when she was 11? What if she was related to Blaise Zabini and engaged to Malfoy who feels he knows her from somewhere? Better yet, what if her best friends were a part of the world she never knew of, but was part of who she was? Even better still, what if she fell in love with Professor Severus Snape?

Hermione Granger/Lyla Zabini

Jane Granger

Cory Granger

Isabelle Zabini

Joshua Zabini

Marcus, Blaise, Allie, Casey, and Michael Zabini

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy

Theodore, Joanne, Theo Jr. and Chase Nott

Harry Potter

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley

Severus Snape

Kyle King (vocals), Brian Higgins (bass), David Todd (drums)

**Chapter 1**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, the time always get home from school. I was heading up my room to finish my summer homework before my parents got home at five, as usual, when I heard my mom say, "Hermione, darling, please come into the sitting room." I was puzzled as to why my mother was home two hours early. What I didn't know was that walking into that room would change my life forever.

"Mom, I was just going to do my summer homework so I could read and relax all summer. Jenny and I are going to a party later. The guys and I are playing. I think this is going to be our biggest gig yet."

I then realized there were four dark haired people sitting on our couch. They all had odd eye colors too. There were three men and one woman. The woman had long, black hair and turquoise eyes. The older gentleman had shorter, black hair and orange eyes, while the younger men had hot pink and bright yellow eyes. "Hello, I'm Hermione," I greeted.

"Hello, Hermione," said the woman. "My name is Isabelle Zabini. This is my husband, Joshua," she pointed to the man with orange eyes, "and my sons, Marcus," he had the hot pink eyes, "and Blaise," of course he had the yellow eyes. I shook each of their hands. I felt an odd connection with Marcus and Blaise.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. "Is there something you needed, Mom?" I asked. I saw tears in her eyes. "Mom, is something wrong? Did something happen to Daddy?"

"No, sweetie. Dad's fine. He's at work," Mom assured me.

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Hermione, darling, you were adopted," my mom told me. "The Zabinis are your real family, and they would like you to go back to their house with them."

"Hermione," began Mrs. Zabini, "I know this is hard for you, but we would really like to have you back with us…to be a real family again."

"Why did you give me away?" I asked. Isabelle opened her mouth to answer, but I said, "Sorry, but can you hold that thought?" I opened my cell phone and dialed a number.

(A/N: **Bold: Hermione ** _Italics: Brian_)

_Hello?_

**Hey, Bri.**

_Hey, Babe. What's up?_

**Can we reschedule practice?**

_Why?_

**I have company over and I don't know how long they'll be here.**

_OK. Do you want me to come over later?_

**I'll text you**

_Alright. Play loud…_

**Rock on…**

"Band mates for life," we finished at the same time.

"Bye," I said. "Sorry. I didn't want to get interrupted when we were talking. I was expecting someone to come over. So, why did you get rid of me?"

"We didn't want you to leave us," started Joshua.

"Your father and I kind of took you," said my "mother".

"So you admit it?!" Blaise roared standing up.

"Yes. Cory and I had wanted a baby so much. We were unable to conceive. We just wanted a baby. While we were out, we saw a big family. There were five children. We found a girl out of the bunch who was young enough to forget her real parents, and we took her. A man came to our house a week later and waved a stick over her and her hair and eye color changed along with some physical features. Seven years later, a letter came. We knew we couldn't send her because we thought she would find her real family there."

"You're right. We had all our children spread out to all the different schools to look for her," said Isabelle.

"Listen, this is all a lot to take in. How about the boys stay the night to help me pack, and you come and pick us up tomorrow?"

"Alright. We'll see you at eleven."

"OK," said the boys while I just said, "Sweet."

We said our good-byes and headed up to my room. "Who did you talk to before? And what did you mean by you're playing and a gig?" asked Marcus.

"I was talking to my boyfriend about band practice before a big party tonight. I'm in a band and we're the entertainment for the end of school party," during this time, we made it to my room and were sitting on my bed. I had also pulled out my phone and texted Brian. "So tell me about yourselves."

"Wait, what did you do?" asked Blaise.

"I told my friends that the coast was clear," I explained.

"Oh," said Marcus. "Anyway, I go to Durmstrang, I don't have a favorite color, I like all colors in the rainbow, and my boyfriend's name is David."

"Oh, so you're gay?" I asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" he snapped.

"No, not at all. One of my band mates is gay."

"Cool."

"Blaise, your turn."

"I go to Hogwarts, my best friend is Draco Malfoy, my favorite color is bright yellow, and I'm the number two bad-ass at school."

"Who's number one?" I asked.

"Draco," Blaise and Marcus said together.

My brothers fell off the bed when the band made their presence known. "What the bloody hell was that?!" asked Blaise.

"It's probably my band mates."

I went and opened the window and three guys crawled in. "Hey, baby," one of the guys said. He was six feet tall with blonde hair, green eyes, and a killer six pack.

He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss. "Hey, Brian. Sorry I had to cancel practice. We had company. We still do, but I'm sure your being here is no problem, is it boys?"

"No problem," said Blaise. "Good to see you, Bri-man. How's your summer going?"

"It's going good, mate. How do you know our girl here?" asked Brian.

"She's our sister," said Marcus.

"What?!" exclaimed all of my band mates.

"Oh, yeah. The Grangers kidnapped me when I was little. My real family found me today. I don't know how," I explained.

"But y'all look nothing alike," said Kyle. Kyle plays the acoustic guitar and sings lead vocals. He's 6'2" and moved here from Texas last year. Kyle has light brown hair and blue eyes that scream, "Hug me! You know you want to."

"He has a good point," said David. David's 5'11" with brown hair and brown eyes. He plays the drums and, like Marcus, he's gay.

"I might have gotten all of the recessive genes in the family," I explained.

"That's possible, but the possibility-" Kyle started but got cut off by Marcus.

"Kyle, shut up. Gods, you're such a know-it-all!"

"Wait, do you all know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, well Brian and I know each other from school," said Blaise.

"David and I are dating," said Marcus, "and Kyle hangs with us because he can't make any other friends with that weird Texas accent."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, dude," Kyle taunted. We all laughed.

"So, how come I've never heard of Durmstrang or Hogwarts?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Oh, it's a school for magic," said Blaise.

"You're a witch," said Marcus.

_**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you read the new Author's Note. I'm going to change it so that it's the first chapter of this story since I'm changing some things. Some of the changes won't happen until a little later in the story, but I wanted to repost this just in case. I hope you enjoy the changes I have made.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Oh, it's a school for magic," said Blaise._

_"You're a witch," said Marcus._

I burst out laughing. "You're…kidding…me…right?" I said.

"No, we're not, babe," said Brian.

"Brian, stop messing around. This isn't funny," I said starting to panic.

"Pick out the clothes you want to wear tonight and tomorrow including pajamas," instructed Blaise.

I picked out my clothes and sleepwear. "There," I said.

Blaise took out this stick thing and started waving it. When he was done, all of my belongings were in a single, small suitcase. That's when everything went black.

"Mia…" I heard a muffled voice say. "'Mione, sweetie, please wake up." I heard it again.

"Brian?" I asked groggily. "I had the weirdest dream ever." When I opened my eyes, I was staring at Marcus and Blaise right in the eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "It wasn't a dream!" I yelled.

"Hermione, we're not going to hurt you, and we're not mental," said Marcus.

"We can really do magic," said Brian.

"Would you like to see more?" asked Blaise.

"Sure. Maybe it'll help me get my head around this," I said.

All of the boys took out their stick things and started waving them. A silver eagle came out of Blaise's stick, water came out of David's while fire came out of Marcus' hitting each other and creating steam, Kyle was making my bed float, and Brian was making heart-shaped bubbles. I was laughing. When everyone stopped, I asked, "What are those?"

"What are what?" asked Kyle.

"Those sticks?"

"Oh, they're wands," replied David.

"Can I get one? And where can I get it?"

"We'll go to Diagon Alley later this week with Mom and Dad. You'll need to learn all you can before we go back to school," said Blaise.

"Cool. What school will I be going to?"

"We are all transferring to Hogwarts," said Marcus.

"All?" I questioned looking at Kyle and David.

"Well, we are too, but I think he means the rest of your family," said David.

"The rest of my…? Oh, yeah. I remember Mom saying there was a family of five children. So we have two other siblings?" I asked.

"No, we have three. Casey is six. Mom and Dad had her after you left us," said Blaise.

"Oh, I see. What if they don't like me?" As this realization hit me, I started panicking and hyperventilating. "What if they don't think I'm worthy enough, or that my music sucks…or…or I'm stupid because I only know non-magic things!" By this time I was in full-blown panic attack mode.

"Oh, crap. Not again," said Brian.

"What's going on?" asked Blaise with a panicked look on his face.

"She's having a panic attack. It'll be alright. We've done this before," Kyle explained. While Kyle said this, Brian had come over to me and was holding me, whispering calming things into my ear. "David, get the bear."

"Where is it?" David asked.

"I don't know. Accio it to you."

David got the bear while Kyle put on some music. "What is this?" asked Marcus.

"It's our demo," said David handing a light-up bear to Brian who, in turn, handed it to me.

I clutched the bear to me like it was my lifeline and started to calm down. "Sorry you guys had to see that," I apologized to Blaise and Marcus.

"It's OK, sis. Mom does that too sometimes. It's never that bad though. You will have to tell us what to do if it happens again when you're not there," Blaise said to Brian.

"OK," said David. "I'm glad the Ministry dropped the legal age to do magic outside of school to sixteen instead of seventeen."

"Me too," said Kyle. "Otherwise we'd be S.O.L."

"What does S.O.L. mean?" asked Blaise.

"You mean y'all don't know what S.O.L. means?" Kyle asked. Both Marcus and Blaise shook their heads. "S.O.L. means shit outa luck."

"Oh," Marcus and Blaise said together sounding as if they had heard or seen something amazing.

"We should start getting ready for the party," I said. "All of you go down to the sitting room. Brian, can you bring me up a Monster?"

"Sure, babe." He gave me a kiss and everyone left. One minute later, as I was trying to tie my shirt up, there was a knock on the door. "I have your Monster," Brian said.

"Come on in. I need your help with my ties," was my reply.

Brian came in, set down my drink, and started pulling on my ties. He pulled them as far as he could and said, "Is that good?"

"No," I replied, "I need them a little tighter."

"Who do you want me to call up?"

"Blaise or Kyle," I replied.

Brian let go and walked to the door. "Blaise!" he yelled. "Get up here!"

Blaise came to my door, took one look at my outfit, and said, "What the hell are you wearing?!"

I had on a blood red corset with black lace and a skirt that came up mid-thigh that had ruffles and black and red lace. "I'm wearing one of my show outfits," I explained.

Blaise turned to Brian and said, "You let her wear that?"

"Just think of it as a costume. That's what I do."

"What do you need my help with?" asked Blaise.

"I need you to help tie my ties. Brian can't get them tight enough."

"Sure." In one swift movement my ties were perfect. "Is that good?" he asked.

"Perfect," I replied. I turned around and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Now get out." Both Blaise and Brian started leaving. "Not you, Bri. I need your help with something."

When Blaise closed the door and started down the stairs, Brian said, "What's up?"

"How well can you change hair styles and such with magic?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_When Blaise closed the door and started down the stairs, Brian said, "What's up?"_

_"How well can you change hair styles and such with magic?"_

I walked downstairs and everyone just stared at me.  
"What?" I asked.

"What happened?" asked Marcus.

I had added fishnet stockings and two inch tall knee high boots to my outfit. Along with that, my hair was now straight and black with bright, blood red highlights instead of being its usual bushy brown. Also, my eyes were the same color as my highlights when they're usually chocolate brown. "I think I look good," I said pouting.

"You look beautiful," said Brian giving everyone a pointed look.

"You look amazing," said Blaise.

"Yeah…beautiful…you look great," came from everyone else.

"Thank you. Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed, ready to party.

"Let me just get my guitar and we'll go."

I grabbed my guitar and when I came back, Marcus asked, "How are we going to get there?"

"Three of you are going to ride with me and someone's going to ride in the equipment van with David," I explained.

"I'll go with David!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I thought you would. Alright, so Marcus and David will be ahead of us. Blaise, Kyle and Brian, load up the van. I'll get the car."

"Why do we have to load up the van?" Kyle complained.

"Because you can do magic and David and Marcus will be unloading it," I explained.

"But we can't use our magic there," said David.

"Oh, OK. Marcus and David will load it up, and Kyle, Blaise, and Brian can unload. How's that?"

"Fine," everyone grumbled.

I got the car out of the garage and pulled it in front on the street. Marcus and Blaise looked at it like it would kill them, which, with my driving, it might. I helped David and Marcus put all the band equipment into the van and said, "All right everyone! Load up!"

"I don't trust going with you," said Blaise.

"My car is perfectly safe," I snapped.

"I wasn't talking about the car," he started, "I'm afraid of your driving."

I gave him a glare. "You should be," Kyle said. He opened the trunk and got out two helmets. "You better wear this."

"Ha, ha," I shot at them. "Get in and shut up. We're following the van to the party, then you'll unload."

"Why aren't you helping us?" asked Blaise.

"One, I helped load. Two, did you see the height of my heels. Three, I am a girl," I answered.

"Those aren't good enough reasons," he complained.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I want to get laid tonight, so shut it," snapped Brian.

"Brian, that's my sister!" Blaise yelled.

"Yeah, and she's worth every penny," Brian teased.

"Brian, shut up," I said. "If you keep talking like that, I'll have to start charging. Let's see… $20 for a blow, $10 for a hand, and $50 for sex. Does that sound about right?"

"You'd rob me blind!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear about your sex lives!" Blaise and Kyle exclaimed together, covering their ears.

"Blaise, you didn't have to join us, and Kyle, you should be used to this," Brian said.

"Well, Brian," started Blaise, "I wanted to get to know my dear sister who I haven't seen in almost seventeen years."

"Boys, get along. Blaise, you're just gonna have to get used to it. We get into arguments about our sex life all the time. If you don't want to hear it, don't listen."

"Whatever. Just know that mom and dad would freak if they heard that you're having sex," Blaise explained.

"OK. We're here," I said when we arrived.

"Where is everyone?" Blaise asked.

"We have to get here early to set up."

"Oh, so that's why we're here and it's only seven."

"Yup. Now help us unload," Kyle said.

Kyle, Brian, Blaise, Marcus and David unloaded the van and set everything up. After we got it how we wanted it, people started arriving. Jenny, the hostess, came over and said, "Thank you for playing."

"Not a problem," I replied. "We'll start in a little bit. We need to confirm our set list."

"That's fine. I'll just put on a CD."

After five minutes, we finally decided on a list. Since none of our originals were ready, all of our songs were covers. Kyle sang most of the songs, but I had to show my talent, so I sing back-ups and lead on one or two songs a show. When I sing lead, Kyle takes up my guitar.

Our band always sings a song, then introduces ourselves. We were milling around the mics with our instruments and Kyle said, "See, here's the thing."

Everyone started playing and I sang.

**Bold = Hermione** _Italics = Kyle __** Bold Italics = Both**_

**We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
**  
_Excuse me miss  
I couldn't help but to notice how alone you are  
I dig the attitude and how you're acting like you own the bar  
Got me flashing keys and I don't even own a car  
Like you ain't feeling my charm, because I know you are  
I'm trying to see how your lips feel  
Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kyle and I'm pretty much a big deal  
Oh, you've never heard of me  
That sounds absurd to me  
The way you stole my attention was flat out burglary  
What do you say let's exit stage left so me and you can  
Possibly reconvene and play some naked peekaboo  
Cause after all the blouse you're wearing is kinda see through  
And it's obvious I'm heading wherever you're leading me too  
Such an angel with a devilish angle  
And quite the certified sweet talker  
And you're buying every line of it girl  
And I don't really blame you  
If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same too_

**We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
**  
_Now here's another barn burner for the slow learners  
Put your helmets on and take a seat on the short bus  
Next stop, right around the corner from your momma live  
No turning back so you better buckle up  
Shit, don't be concerned with mine  
I feel like a Speak and Spell way I got you learning my lines  
Fine, pull the string, replay that shit  
I change my name to "did he really just say that shit?" Yep  
I'll take a mile if you let me  
Six-five, two hundred plus and so sexy  
My legs going numb for keeping my phone on vibrate  
To hide the fact your girlfriend keeps textin' me  
And I've been trying to never mind it man  
But every time I get a new number, she finds it damn  
And you thought you had it sewn up  
Until right around amazing o'clock when I showed up_

**We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
**  
**_Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks_**

_Good grief girl, you're giving me goosebumps  
Standing there in your underwear and new pumps  
It's like the more time we waste and less time I get to taste you  
Honestly I could easily replace you  
It's not a scam girl  
That's how I am girl  
Peter Pan, I'm a sucker for Smucker's jam girl  
It's clear I'm only here for good clean fun  
Shut up and kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue Whoa  
_  
**We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no**

**_Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks_**

When we finished, everyone was cheering. "Hi, I'm Kyle," said Kyle.

"I'm Hermione," I said.

"I'm David," said David.

"And I'm Brian," Bri said.

"And we are…" Kyle started.

We all finished together by yelling, "The Whomping Wizards!"

We got right into the next song which was "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy and didn't stop until we sang "Scars" by Papa Roach, "Right Now (Na, Na, Na)" by Akon, and "In the Shadows," by the Rasmus.

After we finished, Kyle said, "We're gonna take a break, but when we get back, you'll hear the amazing vocal talents of our own Hermione!"

I put down my guitar and practically ran off stage and into the kitchen. "Booze!" I exclaimed. "Need booze!" I filled a cup with beer and chugged it down. "That's much better." Marcus and Blaise stared at me like I was crazy. "What? Playing in front of a crowd, large or small, gets me excited, and the only way to calm down is to either find release or get drunk. I haven't gotten smashed in a long time, so I'm going with that route tonight."

"Ah," said Blaise still looking a little apprehensive. I drank four more beers and grabbed my guitar. "Are you sure you're capable of playing?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I play better this way."

After the song on the CD finished, I sang, "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. After I was done, Kyle sang "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven, "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nicelback, and "But It's Better if You Do" by Panic at the Disco.

I finished the set by singing my favorite song, "Senses" by Stükenberg.

**If all at once I couldn't speak  
May I write you a letter  
It might communicate it better written down  
If all at once I lost my sight  
I would color what I could not see  
If you swear to share your crayons with me  
Because what I mean  
To say...  
Well I know I lack the senses to explain  
If all at once I couldn't hear  
May I sing you all my melodies  
So genuine and out of key  
And, if all at once I lost my mind may I  
Ramble to you endlessly about the  
Unicorns and apple trees I just met  
Because what I mean  
To say...  
Well I know I lack the senses to explain  
If all at once we both grew old  
May I hit on you with pick up lines like  
Those dentures make you look so fine and...  
If all at once I forgot your name  
Would you banish me from your world if...  
I just called you beautiful  
Instead.**

After we finished, we packed everything up and got it ready to go in the van. Jenny stumbled over to us and said, "Mione, who's this delicious looking guy?"

"These are my brothers, Blaise and Marcus."

She went up to Marcus, put her arms around his neck, and slurred, "You're cute."

David saw and heard this so he wrapped his arms around Marcus' waist, and said, "That's why I'm dating him."

"Oh." We all drank until we were completely smashed and walked home.

"Ohnn," I said when I woke up. "God my head hurts."

Kyle, who was the only other one awake, threw a bottle of green liquid at me and said, "Just have a mouthful. Don't drink it all."

I did what he said and instantly felt better. "Thanks. What was it?" I asked.

"A hangover potion. I thought we would need it."

The process continued until everyone was awake and well again. "Mum and Dad will be here soon. We should get ready."

"Alright." As I was getting dressed, I heard voices downstairs. I walked down to see my mum and dad giving Marcus, Blaise, David, Kyle, and Brian hugs while talking to my 'parents'. "Good morning, everyone," I said as I gave my mum and dad and the Grangers a hug.

"Good morning," said Mr. Granger. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes. The boys helped me out last night before we left."

"The boys brought your stuff down so as soon as you're ready, we can leave," said my mum.

I gave the Grangers and the band a hug and the boys said they would see me soon. "I'm ready to go," I said.

We loaded up the limo and started home.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hello, all! I hope you are enjoying the changes I have made. This chapter is the last one I had posted originally. I do have another chapter in progress, I just need to figure out where I want to break it up into separate chapters, so that one might be coming out later today. Otherwise, I will finish Chapter 5 in my first class tomorrow. I hope you all have a nice night!**_

**Chapter 4**

_"The boys brought your stuff down so as soon as you're ready, we can leave," said my mum._

_I gave the Grangers and the band a hug and the boys said they would see me soon. "I'm ready to go," I said._

_We loaded up the limo and started home._

An hour later, we started up a long driveway and stopped in front of a giant house. It was huge! There were 40 windows on the second floor! That means that if there were two windows per room, there were twenty rooms on the front of the house!

"Are you coming?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Do you have a map? I think I'm gonna get lost. This house is gigantic!"

"It's not technically a house," said Blaise.

"It's a manor," Marcus finished.

"Wow," I said.

We entered the manor and there were three people standing in the foyer. I assumed they were my siblings. There was an older boy about 19 years of age with shaggy black hair and sky blue eyes. Next to him was a girl about 18 years of age with black hair to her lower back with lime green eyes. The last person was probably Casey. She looked to be six. She had long black hair and bright purple eyes.

"I'm Michael," said the boy. "I'm 20 and graduated from the Salem Academy in the States."

"I'm Allie," said the older girl. "I'm 19 and graduated from Beubatons in France. I'm happy you're home."

"I'm Casey," Casey said. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm happy to have another sister. I'm tired of the boys outnumbering us!"

"Let's go into the family room," said my father. We went into the room to the right of the foyer and sat down. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Well, how you look now is a lot like what you should really look like." My hair and eyes were still changed from the night before. "Also, your real name is Lyla Marie Zabini."

"That's awesome! I've always liked Lyla."

"It's probably because you subconsciously remembered being called that," Blaise explained.

"Probably," I said. "Daddy, can you take the Glamour off now?" I asked.

"Of course, darling," Daddy said. He tapped my head with his wand and two minutes later, looked at me and said, "You're as beautiful as your mother and sister."

I looked into a mirror on the wall and saw that I looked almost exactly how Brian had changed me the night before, only I didn't have the red highlights. My eyes were still red, however. I also went from a size five to a zero and my breasts grew a couple sizes. "Wow," I said. "I guess it's a good thing that I wore a dress today."

"We'll have to go shopping," Allie said excitedly.

"There's something else you need to know," Mum said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you and your siblings were born, you were all promised to someone," Daddy said.

"So you're saying that I have no control over who I'm marrying?" I asked.

"Sort of," Daddy said. "If you fall in love with a wizard from a good family and you, your fiancé, his parents and your mother and I all agree on the match, you can marry him. If that doesn't happen, you have to marry your current match."

"Alright. Who is he?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Daddy said. "He'll be here for dinner with his parents."

"Then Allie and I should get going so we can be ready when Draco gets here," I said.

"Alright. Allie has full access to our vault at Gringotts," Daddy said. When he saw the confusion written plainly on my face, he explained further. "Gringotts is the wizarding bank."

"Oh, Ok." Allie and I used the floo network to get to the Leaky Cauldron after flooing was explained to me. We walked into the back and Allie tapped her wand in an odd sequence on a few bricks of the wall. The wall opened up into a street filled with shops. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Diagon Alley," Allie said.

We got our money from Gringotts (which was a trip and a half) and began shopping. First, we stopped at the book store to get the books I would need to learn all the things I would need to know for school. Then we went to Ollivander's to get my very own wand. I was nearly bursting with excitement. "Marcus and Blaise said Mum and Dad were going to take me to get my wand," I recalled.

"I'm sorry, Lyla. If you want, you can come back another day with them," Allie consoled.

"No, I'll get it now," I said defeated. It took a couple tries, but I finally found a wand that was just right for me. It was a ten inch holly wand with a dragon heartstring core. We finished all our practical shopping, then started on my new wardrobe.

We entered a nice looking store and started looking for bottoms. After we finished that, we looked for tops, dresses, and underclothes. When we were finally finished, I had a large variety of miniskirts, short shorts, jeans, dress pants, corsets, crop tops, tube tops, off-the-shoulder tops, T-shirts, tank tops, long sleeve shirts, evening gowns, summer dresses, and clubbing dresses all in a variety of colors. I also had a variety of scandalous bras and panties.

Our final stop was to get make-up and jewelry. "Crap. We need to get home," Allie said. "The Malfoys are going to arrive at the manor in an hour."

"Then let's go," I said nervous that I wouldn't be ready in time. "I have a lot to do yet." We started making our way back to the Leaky Cauldron with all of our purchases to floo back to the manor.

"I'll help you get ready. You need to look your best. First impressions are important," Allie said.

"I know that," I replied. "I'm just glad that when Dad took the Glamour charm off, my highlights came out. I'll have to redo them for my next show."

"Show?" Allie asked confused.

"Do you know Blaise and Marcus' friends, Brian, Kyle and David?"

"Of course! They come over at the last week before school every year for Blaise and Marcus' birthday."

"Did you know they're in a band?"

"Nope."

"Well they are. Kyle sings lead vocals and guitar sometimes, David plays the drums, Brian plays the bass guitar, and I play the electric and acoustic guitar. I also sometimes play the piano or sing."

"That is so cool! I wish I could do something like that."

"You can if you work hard at it. I'm sure lessons aren't too expensive. Here we are." We had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Make sure you hang onto your shopping, otherwise you might lose it," Allie said.

"Can't you just shrink it? That's what the guys did with all of my stuff."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Allie then shrunk all of our shopping, and we put it in our pockets. "I'll go through first, and then you can follow."

"Ok."

Allie grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She threw it down and shouted, "Zabini Manor!" I followed soon after. When I stepped out of the fireplace, Allie grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the family room. We went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. "This is your room," Allie said stopping at a set of double doors. There was a plaque on the door that said, 'Princess Lyla' on it.

"Why does it say 'Princess Lyla'?" I asked.

"When you were little, you insisted on being called Princess Lyla and it just stuck."

"Oh." I opened the door and all I could say was, "Wow!" My room matched my hair and eyes in color. I stared around my room in shock. Directly across from my door was a wall practically made of all windows. There was probably a foot of wall around the edges of windows. There were long curtains to hide the windows while I sleep. There was a door amidst the windows where I could walk out onto a balcony.

I turned to my left and saw one of the most awesome entertainment systems ever! There was a giant TV on my wall, which had to be six feet tall and ten feet long with two six by three foot speakers. Underneath that was a red desk with a silver chair pushed in and a red, black, and silver laptop and a silver lamp sitting on top. Next to the desk was a door.

I turned back to the door I came in through and it was a wall of book shelves alternating in red and black. It was full of books. I knew I was in love when I turned to the last wall. There was a giant four-post bed with black curtains, silver posts, and red foot and head boards. The sheets were silver, along with the pillows, and there was a black and red comforter. To the left of the bed was another door and above it were the letters "W.W." I think it's supposed to stand for Whomping Wizards.

In the middle of the room a fire pit and two couches were placed. Allie explained to me that there were spells around the fire pit containing the fire and smoke.

I didn't get a chance to explore the other rooms because Allie grabbed my arm and sat me down on the bed. "You can check everything out later. Right now you need to get ready for the Malfoys. Give me your bags," Allie said. I took the shopping bags out of my pocket and put them on my giant bed behind me. "Take out your wand," she instructed me. I took it out. "Wanna try some magic?"

"Hellz yeah!" I replied.

"Alright. Point your wand at the bags and say 'Engorgio'."

I did as I was told and all the bags grew back to their original size. "Wow!" I said. "I just performed my first spell!" I was so excited.

Allie started looking through the bags and pulled out a red, strapless bra, a red thong, black high heels and a red dress. The dress was baby doll style with spaghetti straps and a black belt under the bust. "Put these on," she told me. "Then come down to the receiving room to greet the Malfoys."

I got dressed and went down to the receiving room. When I entered, Daddy, Mum, Allie, Marcus, Blaise, Casey and Michael were sitting waiting for me and the Malfoys. Daddy looked at me and said, "You are right on time. They will be here shortly."

Mum hugged me and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mum. Allie picked it out," I replied.

A few minutes later, the fire turned green. A beautiful woman stepped out of the fire, followed by an older man, about my dad's age, and a younger man about the same age as me. They all had platinum blond hair and silver eyes. "Hello, Joshua," the older man said. "You look well."

"Thank you, Lucius. You know my family, but this is my daughter, Lyla," Daddy said, his hand on my back. "Lyla, this is Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy," he said, pointing to the older man, woman and then the younger man who had moved towards my brothers. I thought Draco looked like a friend of mine from long ago.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said curtsying.

A few minutes later, a weird looking creature that was explained to me as being a house elf, Tiny, came in and announced that dinner was ready. When we entered the dining room, Draco pulled out my chair. "Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," was Draco's reply.

When everyone was seated and served, Narcissa turned to me and asked, "So, Lyla, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well," I started, "I've been in a band for a few years now with some friends who turned out to also be wizards. I always wondered why they wanted to call our band the 'Whomping Wizards'. I guess it was because they were wizards."

"What instrument do you play?" Draco asked, curious.

"I play quite a few instruments, but my favorites are the piano, electric and acoustic guitar, the drums, and bass guitar."

"How did you learn all of those?" Lucius asked amazed.

"I don't know. I just kinda picked up a guitar and instantly knew how to play it. It was like I was born with the knowledge of playing and understanding everything about music."

"It's your gift," Daddy said.

"My gift?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone on my side of the family is born with a special talent, or gift. I can speak all the languages known to man; Marcus has very good gaydar…"

I looked at Marcus strangely. "I think it's to help me find a boyfriend. It comes with the territory."

"Daddy, you said that all of us were arranged to be married. What is Marcus going to do?" I asked.

"When Marcus came out to us, we dissolved the contract."

"OK."

"Anyway, Blaise can see through walls," Daddy continued, "Allie knows everything about clothes and fashion; and Michael knows everything about technology. We don't know what Casey's gift is yet. She's not old enough for it to manifest."

"That's so cool. So, Michael, if I ever have any troubles with my computer, can I come to you?"

"Of course."

"Is there anything else special about our family?" I asked my parents.

"Since our family line was first created, we've had one creature in each generation. They are unlike any other creature because many of them are not human or humanoid, but they can transform into a human so they are not always in their animal form," my mother said. "My grandfather was a Veela and my sister is a Unicorn. When she transforms, she is exactly like a Unicorn from the wild, but she can understand humans and has a human personality."

"Has it come out in anyone in our generation yet?" I asked.

"No," said Blaise. "It's either one of us or Casey. It will manifest at the exact time we were born on our birthday if we have it. If it's not any of us, it will be Casey and we don't know what we will become."

"What if it's a rather large creature? Couldn't that be dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. That's why we usually go outside. It was quite anti-climatic with Allie and Michael. Michael was the worst. He was born at 4:39 in the morning on December 18, so we had to wake up and go outside with him in the freezing snow," Dad said.

"What time were we born at?"

"Blaise was born at 3:58 pm, Marcus was born at 4:14 pm, and you were born at 4:25 pm."

"That won't be too bad. At least we probably won't be doing anything," I said. There was a lull in the conversation after that.

"So," Draco asked awkwardly, "who's in your band? I don't think you ever mentioned it."

"Brian Higgens, Kyle King and David Todd."

"Oh, we know Brian. He's such a sweet boy," Narcissa gushed.

"He and I have been dating for the past couple of years."

"Hasn't it been hard? Him being away at school and all…" Narcissa asked.

"It's been kinda hard, but we always wrote letters and we saw each other during the summer and holidays."

"What are you and Brian going to do now that you are going to be married to Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. I guess I'll have to talk to him the next time I see him and see what he thinks," I replied.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hey everyone! Look, brand new chapter! You haven't seen this one before. I apologize to any oddness in my writing. I have no beta, and I'm doing the best I can. Sometimes my ideas don't come out of my head how I want them to, so I try my best to put my thoughts on paper without sounding like an idiot. So, I'm sorry. Please don't send me flames or anything. If you have any constructive **_**_criticism, please PM me. I would appreciate the feedback. I love reviews. They make me happy that people are reading my story, so please keep it up. _**

**_This is the first story that I've posted on this site, so please be patient. I'm working on a million other things on the side, but this is the one I'm going to focus on when I'm on my computer. Thank you for reading. Enjoy the new chapter._**

**_P.S. Unfortunately I do not own the characters, plot or anything relating to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I'm not THAT creative. It all belongs to JKR_**

**Chapter 5**

_"What are you and Brian going to do now that you are going to be married to Draco?" Lucius asked._

_"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. I guess I'll have to talk to him the next time I see him and see what he thinks," I replied._

The dinner conversation continued for another hour. "Kids, why don't you go hang out in the game room?" Daddy suggested.

"Sure," Blaise said. "Come on, Lyla."

We walked to a room towards the back of the house. Blaise opened the door, and I was speechless. A TV took up an entire 20x20 foot wall! Another wall was full of game systems and games.

Draco turned to me and said, "I challenge you to a game of Guitar Hero."

I looked a little apprehensive. "What level?" I asked.

"Hard."

"OK."

We each picked out a guitar, mine being red and black while Draco's was green and silver, and plugged them in. Draco went to the hard level and selected the song "Miss Murder" by AFI. I thought I was going to bomb, but I won our challenge with no missed notes. It was so easy I was even able to sing along.

"What the hell!" Draco exclaimed. "Usually people who can play the guitar suck at this game."

"I think because music is my gift, I'm able to excel everything to do with music."

"Damn. Well, what should we do now?" Draco asked.

We decided to play a few more games. As one a.m. started approaching I yawned and said, "Last night was a late night and today was a big day, so I think I'll hit the hay." I gave everyone a hug and went to bed.

I woke up late the next morning to four people jumping on my bed. A person sitting by my side was running his fingers through my hair and said, "Wake up, darling. It's time to celebrate your birthday."

I opened my eyes and saw Brian sitting next to me while Blaise, Marcus, Kyle and David were jumping around me. "Morning, Bri," I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's our birthday!" Blaise exclaimed.

"They always come over for our birthday," Marcus continued.

"Alright. When do I need to get up?"

"Now. It's 11:30 and we need to be downstairs by noon. Allie put some clothes on the sink in your bathroom," Marcus explained.

"Fine. I'm getting up. Everyone but Bri, leave." After everyone left, Brian turned to me with a questioning look. "We need to talk."

"These are the words no man wants to hear from a woman."

"Just follow me so we can talk while I get ready." I walked into the bathroom and it was amazing. It was made of black marble with silver accents. The walls were murals of the ocean with dolphins, sharks, whales, and a variety of other fish. There were coral reefs and everything was moving. It was like being in an aquarium. There was a sunken-in, pool-sized tub, stand-in shower and a 5 foot long vanity. I got in the shower and turned on the water after throwing my clothes over the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brian asked.

"Um, did you know that everyone in my family is arranged to be married?"

"I think I heard Blaise mention it once or twice. Why?"

"The rule applies to me as well," I said.

"When were you going to tell me this?!"

"Now. I just found out yesterday, and I wanted to tell you in person."

"Who are you supposed to marry?" Brian asked.

"Draco Malfoy," I replied.

"It figures that my best mate would steal my girl. He's taken five of my previous girlfriends from me."

"I'm sorry."

"What about Marcus? He's gay! Are your parents going to make him go through with an arranged marriage?"

"No. We can get out of it if there are special circumstances," I explained.

"Like what?"

"Like being gay, lesbian, by being a magical creature's mate, or if everyone in the union, including parents, agrees to void the match."

I turned off the shower and dried off with the black towel Brian handed me. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course. We promised each other before we started dating that if we broke up we would continue being friends because our friendship means everything. Remember?"

"I remember. I just didn't know if you did."

"Well, I do. Now get out so I can get dressed," I laughed.

Brian left the bathroom and I pulled on the clothes that Allie left for me. I started with a black thong and lacy bra set. Then I put on a pair of "rock star" hip-huggers and a red, skimpy, crop top.

I walked across my bedroom, to my closet, and opened the door. It was about the same size as my room! 100 square feet of the far corner looked like it was for band practice because the carpet was a different color from the rest and there was a piano, drums and some guitars set up. Along the left wall was a rod and some shelves filled with clothes. The wall between the "band corner" and shelves was filled with shelves for my shoes. On the opposite wall was a nook filled with accessories and a vanity. I sat down at my vanity and did my make-up. I put on cover up, red and black eye-shadow, black mascara, black eye liner and bright red lipstick.

I walked down to the dining room at exactly twelve o'clock and sat down next to Blaise and across from Draco. "You look very nice today, Lyla," Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco," I replied. "What are we doing for our birthday?" I asked Mum and Dad.

"We usually have a big party, but we are just going to have a small one for close friends and family."

"Cool. Who's going to be there?"

"Well, everyone who's here now and a few of Blaise' and Marcus' friends from school."

"What time does it start?"

"It'll go from seven to midnight."

"'Kay. Can Brian, Kyle, David and I perform tonight for a bit? That would be so cool!"

"Of course, darling. You can do whatever you want," said Daddy.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said. I turned to Allie and said, "You totally have to help me pick something out for tonight. I have something in mind, but I want your opinion."

"Sure. I'll take a look after lunch. You'll want to get ready a little early."

"Actually, I was thinking that the band could practice after lunch. We'll pick out my outfit then practice. It'll only take me about an hour to get ready."

"Alrighty then."

"Wait, why do we have to practice?" Kyle asked.

"Because we haven't practiced in like a week," I explained.

"How are we going to do that if we don't have our gear?" David asked.

"You'll see later."

"Whatever," Brian said.

I had noticed that Brian had been glaring at Draco all throughout lunch. "Brian, we need to talk later," I said.

"Whatever," was all he said…again.

Lunch finished in silence and we all headed up to my room at 1:00. The guys sprawled out on the couches, bed or floor while Allie and I went into my closet. Allie took a seat in a chair I never noticed and said, "Let's see what you've got." I dug through my clothes and handed her a black corset with red stitching and red spider webs, a black, mid-thigh skirt, black fingerless gloves, and thigh high black boots. "This is cute," Allie gushed.

"Thanks. All my show outfits are like this. Is it good for tonight?" I asked.

"It's perfect. Draco will be speechless."

I put the clothes away and called the boys in. They came in, handed me the set list they came up with and went straight to the band corner. I looked over the list and nodded in approval.

Draco sat in the chair that was by my vanity while Allie stayed in her chair. We went through a few of the songs on the set list that we thought we were a little rusty on. We finished earlier than I thought, so Allie, Kyle David, Blaise, Marcus, and Draco went off to do their own thing until 3:50 when we would have to go outside to see if Blaise, Marcus or I were a creature. Brian also went to leave the room.

"Bri, wait," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't like this situation any more than you do, Bri, but I don't want you to hate me or Draco. He's your friend and I don't want to come between you."

"I don't think I will ever be able to forgive Draco."

"This is out of his control!" I yelled. "Our parents made the arrangement!"

"You can fight them! Make them see that we're in love! That we belong together!" he yelled, grabbing my upper arms and shaking me.

"Let me go, Brian. You're hurting me. Haven't you noticed that every time we're together, we're always fighting?!"

"We always make up. We're doing fine," he defended.

"Brian, baby, we are meant to just be friends. We aren't meant to be together as lovers. We aren't good together. We are band mates. You know that band mates shouldn't get together. I don't want us to fall apart."

"I'll try to get along with Draco. I can't make any promises."

"All I ask is that you try. For me?"

"For you," he said. He gave me a hug. "Why don't we find the others?"

"Ok. If you don't mind, I think I might try to spend some time alone with Draco so I can get to know him better."

"Ok. I'll get him and send him in."

"Thank you, Bri. I do love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I know I said before that Brian, David and Kyle came up the last week of summer to celebrate Blaise and Marcus' birthday, but their birthday is actually at the beginning of summer. They spent Hermione's birthday with her, and then came to Zabini Manor to celebrate their belated birthday. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. I wish I did.**

**Chapter 6**

_"If you don't mind, I think I might try to spend some time alone with Draco so I can get to know him better."_

_"Ok. I'll get him and send him in."_

_"Thank you, Bri. I do love you."_

_"I love you too."_

I was exploring my room a little more when Draco came back in. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied. "I thought that you and I could get to know each other a little better since we're going to be getting married and all."

"Yeah." We stood there for a while in awkward silence.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "I've spent almost my entire life in the wizarding world."

"Almost?" I asked.

"I spent a couple summers with my aunt in the muggle world in Oxfordshire, England."

"Really?" I asked. "That's where I grew up!"

"What street?" he asked.

"St. John's Street."

"That's where my aunt lived!"

"What's her name?"

"Tina Malfoy."

"I remember her. She was my favorite neighbor."

"Were you the annoying bushy haired know-it-all?" he asked.

"Yes! I knew I knew you from somewhere! Were you the one who always went with her to the park?"

"Yes!"

"This is just too crazy. How is it possible for this to happen?"

"It's gotta be fate. How is it that we knew each other when we were young, not knowing who the other was, and now we're going to get married. I gotta say, you grew up beautifully."

"Thank you, Draco. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"You started it. Are you excited for tonight?"

"I should be asking you that. You're the birthday girl."

"I'm a little nervous. I've never sung as much in a gig than I will be tonight. I don't think I'm the best singer. Everyone says I have an amazing voice, but I don't really believe them. I think they just tell me what they think I want to hear."

"Well, from what I heard during practice, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, but you're just saying that. You don't actually mean it."

"Yes, I do. Just wait until tomorrow when everyone is cheering for you."

"Do you know who all is going to be there?"

"It's going to be most of the upper years of our classmates. They're pretty cool, but they might not like you right away. They are all about blood purity and don't like anything to do with Muggles. Since you were raised by Muggles, they might not like you right away."

"Oh great. That's just lovely. I'm just meeting them and they judge me. Which means that I probably shouldn't perform. They wouldn't want to listen to 'Muggle music' even though there are 3 wizards who have known about this all their lives. I just can't wait until I get to school. They'll put me with all the first years because I don't know anything. Or worse, classes for dumb people."

"You forget you have your band mates, your siblings, your parents, and myself to help you out. We will help you learn everything you need to know. They've been explaining things to you, haven't they?"

"Yes, I've learned some basic things about blood status and the war that is going on right now. They told me that it might be a little dangerous for me because, even though I'm a pureblood, they might not like me because I was raised by Muggles. They also explained Hogwarts and how the school was set up and how an average year goes by. They've explained a lot and Blaise gave me all of his books and notes from the beginning of his schooling and I've started reading them. I'm not far because I haven't had a lot of free time. I'm hoping to start them tomorrow."

We talked a little bit more about our times together as children. We completely lost track of time and before I knew it, Blaise was knocking on my door. He came in and said, "Lyla, we have to go outside now."

"Blasie, I'm scared," I said.

He came over and put his arms around me and held me as I cried. "I know this is overwhelming for you. You just found out about everything a couple days ago. Just remember, Lyla, we're family. No one can ever be close to you than Marcus and I. We're triplets. Nothing will ever pull us apart again. No matter what, we will all be there for you." He held me for a couple more minutes, but we eventually had to go join the rest of our family and friends.

We made it down to the back porch with just a couple minutes to spare. Since our births were spaced out, Marcus and I could wait on the porch to see if Blaise changed. He walked a fair distance from the house, just in case, and we waited. 4:00 came around and nothing had happened. Blaise joined us up on the porch and when it was 4:12, Marcus made his way to the yard where Blaise had been standing. The same thing happened. It was 4:16 and there was no change. I started getting nervous. It was either Casey or I.

I made my way into the yard at 4:23. I stood there, shaking like a leaf. The two minutes that went by felt like years. As the clock struck 4:25, I was overcome with a burning sensation. It was nothing I had ever felt before.

I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. It felt like all of my bones were breaking and I was on fire. I looked down at my hands and saw that, indeed, I was on fire. I closed my eyes hoping that this wasn't happening. Then, as soon as it started, the pain was gone. The flames were still surrounding me and as I looked up at my family, I saw that I didn't have to move my head too far. My head was above them. I looked down to see what magical creature I had become and what I saw was nothing like what I was expecting.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters in this story. I own a few, but any from the world of Harry Potter, are from the wonderful imagination of JK Rowling. I bow at her feet.**_

**Chapter 7**

_I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. It felt like all of my bones were breaking and I was on fire. I looked down at my hands and saw that, indeed, I was on fire. I closed my eyes hoping that this wasn't happening. Then, as soon as it started, the pain was gone. The flames were still surrounding me and as I looked up at my family, I saw that I didn't have to move my head too far. My head was above them. I looked down to see what magical creature I had become and what I saw was nothing like what I was expecting._

I looked to everyone on the porch, and they looked as shocked as I felt. I instinctively flexed out my wings. Yes, you heard correctly, _wings_. I was a _dragon!_ I looked myself over as well as I could and saw that my scales were silver, but when I moved, they had a red tint to them. I wasn't too big of a dragon. My head at full height came to the second floor windows. At least, I don't think many dragons are smaller than me. I started flapping my wings and I lifted in the air. It was a little scary, so I didn't go up far.

After hovering for a minute, I landed back on the ground and looked at my mom. She never told me how her sister changed back into a human! _I swear to God I better not stay a dragon forever_. I thought. As I was thinking this, I heard a whine leave my mouth.

Mom looked up at me and smiled. "All you have to do, dear is calm down and imagine yourself back in your human form and you should be able to transform back," she explained.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I exhaled, I could feel my body tingle and when I opened my eyes, I was human again. I fell to my knees in shock, trying to process everything.

Marcus and Blaise could sense that I needed comfort, so they came down from the porch and wrapped me in their arms. We just sat there. When we finally got up, I wasn't exactly 100% ok with everything, but I was coping. Hell, I'm sure most people if they were in my situation would have had a mental break. We walked into the sitting room and everyone took a seat.

Daddy turned to me and asked, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm feeling ok now. Before I was in too much shock. Will it always hurt like that?" I asked.

Mom was the one to answer this time. "No it won't. It only hurts on the initial transformation," she answered. "You do, however, need to transform at least once per day."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's to keep your inner animal happy. If you don't, the pressure will build and you will transform at a time when you don't want to. It can be very dangerous," she explained to me.

"How will I transform at school?"

"I'm sure the headmaster will allow you to transform in the forest, or we have the Room of Requirement. It turns into anything you want it to," Blaise replied.

"I think that would work. Do you think the headmaster will be accepting of this?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will. We have a new headmaster this year. Last year, our previous headmaster was killed. This allowed the Dark Lord, who most say is the enemy side of the war we're in right now, to take over the school. Many of the teachers and the headmaster are his supporters. Since we're Slytherins, the headmaster will probably allow us to get away with anything," Draco explained.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"He was the head of Slytherin House when he previously taught there. Most of the older students are followers of the Dark Lord and those who aren't have family that are followers," he answered.

"Are we followers?" I asked my parents.

"We aren't followers in the way most are. The Dark Lord allowed us to not take active part in the war. In return we help finance his cause," Daddy explained.

"What exactly does he do? Why do many oppose him?"

"He believes in blood purity and does not think that Muggles and Muggleborns should live. He especially doesn't think Muggleborns should be able to attend Hogwarts or any other magical schools," Daddy explained.

"That's mean. If you are able to do magic, shouldn't you be able to get your education and learn more about who you are?"

"That's what many on the side of the light say. You want to be very careful about who you say that around. Anyone at the birthday party tonight would turn you over to the Dark Lord for punishment," Marcus warned.

"That's just great," I said. "It's my birthday and not only will everyone hate me for being raised by Muggles, I have to watch what I say because if I say the wrong thing, I could die for it. What kind of world do you live in?!"

"We live in a world of fear and war," Brian said. I had completely forgotten they were here. They haven't said one word since band practice. At least they haven't around me.

I heard the grandfather clock in the corner chime and looked at the time. It was six o'clock! "Oh my, gosh! It's six already! I have to get ready for the party! Allie, I'll need your help, please," I said as I ran out the door to go to my room. I could hear everyone laugh as I ran up the stairs.

By the time Allie got into my room, I was in my closet looking through all of my clothes. "I thought we already decided what you were going to wear," Allie said.

"That's my stage outfit," I explained. "I need something to wear to party in. I don't want everyone to think I'm a complete slag. I need something that will impress them. What I will do is I will keep my stage clothes under the sink in the downstairs bathroom and right before we perform, I will go change. Then, when we are finished performing, I will go change back."

"That's actually a good idea. We picked out the cutest dress yesterday. Let me find it." She started going through all my dresses and finally found the one she was looking for. It was a cute dark red cocktail dress that went to mid thigh. It had ruffles on the bottom and a black tie around the middle. She went over to my shoes and picked out a pair of black peep-toe pumps. "Do you think you will be able to wear these?" she asked.

"Of course! How many pairs of flats did you see in there?"

"One pair of ballet flats and a pair of trainers."

"Exactly. I live in heels." Allie sat me down at my vanity and started doing my hair. She first curled it into ringlets and then started putting it up into an up-do on the top of my head. She did leave strands hanging on the side of my face and from the bun on the top of my head, so it did look a little messy. She also had added the red highlights to my hair. Then, I started on my make up.

I started with a liquid foundation, even though my skin was flawless. I then went onto my eyes making them smoky black with some red highlights. I added mascara and cat eye eyeliner with blood red lipstick. I slipped on my dress and heels and headed downstairs. Allie had taken my clothes down to the bathroom for me. She, Michael and Casey did not need to stand with the rest of the family to greet the guests, as it was not their party. Blaise, Marcus, mom, dad, and I, however, had to greet everyone since it was our birthday and mom and dad owned the house.

It seemed like we were standing there forever. Finally, the line of guests ended, and we were able to join the party. Brian, Kyle, and David were being the dolls they are and were setting up the band equipment. We would be playing after dinner and the opening dance. I was dancing with Draco, Blaise was dancing with his intended, Pansy, and Marcus was dancing with David.

We entered the ballroom and everyone parted for us. In the middle of the dance floor stood Draco, Pansy, and David. We all went to our perspective partners and a waltz started.

"I don't know how to waltz," I whispered to Draco.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead," Draco replied. He took one step forward, so my leg went back. It was a little clumsy at first, but after a few measures, I had it down. Once Draco saw that I was getting the hang of it, he started doing a couple more complicated moves and spun me around. We started laughing. It was really fun. When the song was over, many more people joined us on the dance floor and we danced to a few more songs.

When the fourth song was over, mom and daddy announced that dinner was ready. We all entered the grand dining room and found our place cards. Blaise, Marcus, and I were all dispersed throughout the table so everyone could talk to one of the birthday kids. Luckily, they put me next to Draco. I think I would have died if I didn't have someone I knew near me. Across from me was Allie. The three of us talked throughout the meal as I got to know them better and vice versa.

After dinner, there was more dancing. That's when I snuck away into the bathroom to change. Luckily, no one was in there otherwise I would have had to wait. When I was finished changing into my black corset with red stitching and red spider webs, black, mid-thigh skirt, black fingerless gloves, and thigh high black boots. I walked back into the ballroom and went over to where the stage was. No one seemed to be paying me any attention.

I walked over to the guys and said, "So I was thinking. We should do a confetti cannon at the very end of our first song. I know mom and dad will probably get pissed, but I don't care. Daddy said it was my birthday and I could do what I want. I think it fits because Ke$ha spends like millions of dollars on glitter a month."

"That works. The spell for a confetti cannon is fulgendum tormento," David said.

"Ok, so we just point our wands in the air and say that?" I asked.

"Yes. It's quite simple," Brian said.

"Ok, let's do this."

We all took our places on stage and started the song. I was a little nervous because I was singing a majority of the songs. We had also added Michael on stage to work the synthesizer for some of our songs. Even though he didn't know much about music, he did know technology and so could work it. The band started playing "Blow" by Ke$ha, and I spoke into the microphone, "Dance." The song went on from there. The kids in the crowd seemed to really get into it and they came up to the stage. They were dancing and cheering and when we got to the final line of the song, we all raised our wands and confetti came shooting out of them. The crowd went wild. "Thank you everyone!" I yelled over the crowd. "I have to say, I didn't know how you would react, but I'm so glad you enjoyed our first song. I'm Lyla."

"I'm Brian," Brian said.

"I'm Kyle," Kyle drawled.

"I'm David," David said.

"And with us tonight is my brother, Michael, and we are," I announced.

"The Whomping Wizards!" we all yelled together.

The crowd cheered louder and we got into our next song, which I was singing as well. We went through "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk, "Fuck You" by Cee Lo Green, which Kyle sang, "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People (Kyle sang the verses and we both sang the chorus), "Airplanes" by B.O.B (Kyle sang verses and I sang the chorus), and "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem. I sang "Raise Your Glass" and we both sang "Pumped Up Kicks", "Airplanes", and "Love the Way You Lie" while Kyle sang "Fuck You" solo. Even though they were all Muggle songs, everyone went wild.

"Thank you, everyone! We are going to take a short break, but we will be back with another set in a half hour," I announced. We got off the stage and went over to my brothers, Pansy and Draco.

Draco leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You did great," he said. "You are crazy to think you have anything less than a fantastic voice."

"Thanks," I said blushing. "I'm just glad that the next set, I only open and close. I don't sing most of them."

"You know, you could sing Grenade," Kyle said. "I've heard it sung by a woman. She did a pretty good job."

"I think I'll stick to the plan, thank you," I said. I turned to Draco. "Do you want to go outside? I'm really warm and could use a cool down."

"I'd love to," he replied. He held his arm out and I took it as we walked out to the garden outside the ballroom. There were lights in the bushes and a fountain in the middle.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"It's not as beautiful as you," Draco replied.

"That's a cheesy line, Draco," I laughed.

"It may be cheesy, but it's true. You are beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me.

_**AN: First, I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter and Chapter 3. I mentioned the artists near the songs. Second, I want to thank my friend, Christy for helping me out in this chapter and with this story. She gave me the idea for the dragon. Don't worry, there is a reason for this. It will come in a chapter or two. Not sure yet. I just got finished writing this chapter.**_

_**Thank you for reading. If you want to make me really happy, please read and review. I love reviews almost as much as I love seeing how many people are checking out my story. :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Please read and review. I get really happy whenever I get reviews. Y'all are lucky I'm putting a chapter up this week. I have exams this week, but tomorrow I have none, so I finished this chapter today. Please let me know what you think. The italics part near the end is Lyla's dream.**

**As usual, I do not own anything that looks familiar to you.**

**Chapter 8**

_"This is beautiful," I said._

_"It's not as beautiful as you," Draco replied._

_"That's a cheesy line, Draco," I laughed._

_"It may be cheesy, but it's true. You are beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me._

I found myself unable to stop myself from kissing him back. His lips were so soft that I just wanted to get lost in them. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to grant him access. My hands went up to his hair and got tangled in the silky locks as our tongues battled for dominance. His hands were on my hips and he pulled me closer. I moaned at the contact. It was then that I realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I don't feel comfortable with this yet," I said, breathlessly.

"What's wrong. We're going to get married. Why can't we make out?" he asked.

"Because I know that making out will lead to other things and we barely know each other. I'm not ready for that and you should respect me enough to back off."

"I do respect you. I can't help it that I find you irresistible."

"Trust me, Draco. I will probably have some very nice dreams about you tonight, but we just can't right now. I want to get to know you before we take it to the bed. Brian and I dated for a year before we took things to the next level and we knew each other since primary school."

"I understand, love. I do. We will go at your pace."

"Thank you. It's just, I'm still trying to process everything that's happened in the last couple of days, plus I'm five years behind in school and I have to try to play catch up. It's going to be tough for me."

"Like I said, we will take it at your pace. If you want to go slower than a snail's pace, we will."

"Thank you. I think it's nearly time for us to start playing again, so we should go back inside."

"You go on ahead. I want to stay out here for a few more minutes."

"If your sure…" I said unsure.

"I'm sure. I will be in there shortly. I promise," Draco insisted.

"Ok. I will see you after we're done playing then," I said as I turned away, heading back inside.

When I entered the room, I saw Brian, David, Kyle and Michael on stage waiting for me. I jumped on stage and we got ready for the next set. We didn't even announce that we were starting up again. We just jumped right into the first song. Draco had come in from outside at this time and stood near the front of the stage. He was right in front of me.

Our first song was "S & M" by Rihanna. I thought it was perfect because Draco made me hot and bothered while we were outside and I wanted to give him a little payback. As I sang the song, I made sure to dance provocatively. It helped that my outfit was sexy as all hell. I could see him shifting his weight from one foot to the other, showing how uneasy he was. When we finished the crowd went wild, and I could see that some of the adults were looking not too happy.

The rest of the songs were pretty tame compared with the first one. We performed "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO, "Grenade" by Bruno Mars, "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, and "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha. I loved dancing to "We R Who We R". You just can't help but dance during songs like that. The only songs I sang were "S & M" and "We R Who We R". The crowd loved it and when we came down, they swarmed us. Many of them were asking us if we were going to perform at the winter ball at Hogwarts. I let the others answer for me. I could see mom and dad giving me disapproving looks from across the room so I made my way over to them.

"We're very disappointed in you, Lyla Marie Zabini," Daddy said.

"Why, daddy? You said that it was my birthday and that I could do whatever I wanted," I explained.

"I know that's what I said, but I thought you were at least going to be proper and make smart choices about the songs you were going to play."

"Dad, this is a party for teenagers. I wasn't going to play stupid waltzy stuff. I wanted to have fun, so I played modern, fun songs. If you didn't notice, all of the kids enjoyed it and had fun. That's what this party was for, isn't it?"

"That isn't the point. Go change. That outfit is not appropriate."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon," mother exclaimed. "You do not talk to us like that, young lady."

"I'm sorry, but this is how I was raised. I was raised to be an independent woman, and I believe these clothes are appropriate for a party," I explained.

"They may be appropriate for what you consider a party, but they are not appropriate to meet the Dark Lord. He is on his way, and you better be changed before he gets here," dad instructed.

"Why is he coming to our birthday party?" I asked.

"He heard of your return and wishes to meet you."

"What if I refuse?"

"He will probably punish you severely. Trust me, you do not want to feel the Dark Lord's wrath. It is now 11:45. He will be here at 12:05."

"Is it just going to be him?"

"No. Since he will be here and many of his followers are here, he is going to have a full meeting, so the rest of his inner circle will be here as well."

I left the ballroom to go back to the bathroom and change back into my dress from earlier. I don't think there is much difference to it from my previous outfit, but apparently it was appropriate. I slipped on my shoes and made my way back into the ballroom. A lot of the younger people left, leaving mostly adults in the room. It was 12 midnight. Some kids my age I saw still here included Blaise, Draco, and Marcus. There were others that I didn't know.

I wandered over to my brothers and Draco and wrapped my arm around Draco's waist. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of my head. "What's this going to be like?" I asked.

"He's going to ask his spies for any new information they've collected and if they don't have anything, they will be punished. Then he will rant about Potter and plan raids and attacks. I don't know what he will do with you there, though," Draco explained.

"Just make sure that you don't speak or make any noise unless he speaks to you or you are asked a direct question," Blaise added.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

It was now 12:05 and dad came up to us and told us it was time to go into the meeting. We made our way down the hall and into a large study. There were already 20 other people there, standing in a circle around a throne, yet the throne was included in the ring. Everyone was knelt down on one knee. We joined the circle and they also went down on one knee. It was difficult for me in my outfit, but I followed suit.

"Welcome my followers," a cold voice said. It sent shivers down my spine. "Please stand." We all got to our feet. "Tonight is a special night. One of our own, Joshua Zabini, has found his long lost daughter. Lyla, please step forward." I stepped forward and had enough sense kneel again before him. "There is no need for that child. Please rise to your feet. A pretty thing like you should only be on your knees for one thing and you are not needed for that tonight," he said and everyone laughed. I knew right away what he was referring to. "You are promised to Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I replied in a shaking voice.

"Are you scared or nervous, child?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I said in the same way.

"Why?"

"I have never been in the presence of a Lord or someone with such power. It's a little intimidating."

"There is no need to fear me, dear. As long as you do as I say and do not make me mad, no harm will befall you."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"Now, I am aware of your mother's family inheritance. Have any of you received the gift of your mother's family?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord," dad said. "It was Lyla."

"Really now? Isn't that interesting. Tell me, Lyla, what is your form?"

"I am a dragon, My Lord," I replied taking the cue from my father to call him My Lord.

"I would very much like to see that."

"If I were to show you my form, My Lord, it would be best if we go out into the yard."

"That isn't an option, child," he spat. "Going out into the open is a huge risk to my safety. Do you wish for me to be killed?" he raged.

I sank to my knees. "No, My Lord! I was merely saying that if I were to transform in here, I would cause damage to the house. It could be very dangerous and I do not wish to harm anyone in my transformation. I'm just looking out for everyone in here, My Lord, including you."

He seemed to calm at my words. "Thank you for your concern, child. You shall show me another time when we can find a safe location."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Now, child, what do you know about your particular inheritance?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I don't know anything about it, My Lord. I would love to research it, but I'm afraid I don't have the time."

"Why do you not have the time?"

"I am very behind in my schooling, sir. Since my family did not raise me, I did not go to a school like Hogwarts. I know nothing about this world or culture."

"I will allow you to leave now so that you can do your research. For the rest of the summer, you are to study your school material during the day, and research your inheritance at night."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"You may leave," he dismissed me. I curtsied and left the room.

I made my way to the library and started looking through the bookshelves for anything that might have information on dragons. By the time I got through the creature section, I had a stack of books on a table in front of my chair. I set my computer up and got to work.

I was so immersed in my reading I didn't notice the time fly by. By the time I started getting tired, it was 6 in the morning and the sun was starting to come up. I had 20 pages of notes on my computer all about dragons. I learned that dragons are keepers of knowledge and they have mates. The books I read described the dragon mating process. I knew my mating would be different. The bad thing about that is I couldn't be prepared for what was going to happen.

Draco came in and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. "Shouldn't you get to bed?" he asked as he kissed me on my head.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm heading there now. I just finished up my books."

"Do you want me to walk you up to your room?"

"No, I'll be fine. I need some time alone to think about what I've learned."

"Okay. Just know that I will be here for you."

I grabbed my computer and went up to my room. I put my computer on my desk and crawled into bed after changing into some pajamas.

I slowly opened my eyes later in the afternoon and tried to recall my dream.

_I was walking the halls of a castle when I saw a black clad figure turning a corner. My curiosity was getting the best of me, so I followed him. He sped up and I did the same. He went through a door and it didn't shut all the way so I crept up and listened to what was being said inside. _

_"I can't believe that I am her mate," his deep voice said. My knees went weak just at the sound of his voice. "She is a student. How am I supposed to handle this?"_

_The image faded and I was in the library. I was going through and touching all the books and all the knowledge or stories inside the books were transported into my head. It was like I gained knowledge by just touching a book._

So, my mate was a dark man with a sexy deep voice. Well, that definitely rules out Draco. I went down to the library to start studying for school since I slept so late. It was at least one in the afternoon. I sat at a table and saw many books sitting there. Some included Miranda Goshawk's _Standard Book of Spells_, Bathilda Bagshot's _A History of Magic,_ and Phullida Spore's _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. _I sat down with a sigh and grabbed the first book. Just like in my dream, all the information was instantly in my head without even opening the book. I did the same with all the other books sitting on the table and the same thing happened.


End file.
